The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Japanese tree lilac, botanically known as Lilac reticulata, ‘Bailnce’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bailnce’.
The inventor discovered ‘Bailnce’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Syringa reticulata in summer of 2000 in a residential cultivated area in Hastings, Minn. The parentage of ‘Bailnce’ is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished under the direction of the inventor by budding onto Syringa reticulata rootstock in August of 2000 in St. Paul, Minn. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.